


Believe In Me

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Boyd convice Grace how much she means to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe In Me

**Author's Note:**

> All lyrics used belong to Lenny Kravitz.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd sat in his office late one night, a bottle of whisky and a tumbler on the desk, a photo in his hands. He wasn't one to keep photos around him, but this one he liked. He loved how happy he looked, but more importantly, he loved the way Grace was looking at him, like there was no one else in the world but him.

*Where's the love we had?  
When did it go bad?  
Or am I just insecure?*

Boyd gulped his whisky down and poured another. The relationship between himself and Grace came as no surprise to anyone but him. He couldn't believe he'd been so blind and so stupid; everyone else, of course, could.

*I give all I can  
Baby, I'm your man  
Tell me what we're in this for  
Remind me*

He had tried so hard to be everything Grace needed, to be perfect for her, and for a while, it had worked. Everybody said they had never seen Grace so happy, so full of life.

*Countless sleepless nights  
Never ending fights  
Try to make your dreams come true*

But of course, like with everything else, Boyd had screwed up. Like with everything else, it had started off with them talking, and the next thing he knew they were arguing. Boyd shook his head and took another gulp of whisky. He couldn't even remember what the hell they were fighting about now. All he knew was the look on Grace's face had hurt him more than her words. She looked so crushed by what he had said; by the fact that they were quarrelling *again*.

All he wanted was to make Grace happy. Why couldn't he manage it? Boyd's finger ran lightly over Grace's face in the photo and he felt his heart constrict. He shook his head. He couldn't believe how much he missed her; her smile, her laugh, her hand covering his just to comfort him or because she wanted to be near him.

That always amazed Boyd, that Grace *wanted* to be near him, to be with him. He raised the glass to his lips but stopped before drinking. It hit him like a bolt of lightning; whether it was the right thing or not, he knew what he would do.

Boyd stood up, grabbed the bottle, and walked out of his office, heading towards the toilets. Once there, he poured the liquid from the bottle and the glass down the sink, and then threw both in the bin. He knew the lab was closer, but if he'd gone in there, Eve *would* have known and he'd have been in trouble. Well, even more than he already was for hurting Grace.

Back in his office, Boyd sat down and started to write one of the most difficult letters of his life. He'd hand it personally to the commissioner first thing in the morning, so there could be no crossed wires.

*I will sacrifice  
To find paradise  
But I need to know that you're  
Behind me*

That task finished, Boyd reached for his phone, intent on calling Grace. His life now would centre around her, if she'd take him back. But his call was answered by her machine, and he put the phone down before leaving a message. He couldn't have left one anyway; he didn't know what to say, but more importantly than that, he couldn't speak. Lowering his head into his hands, Boyd began to shake. He hated himself so much in that instant, the instant he started crying.

*I can't go on  
I know not what to do  
My heart is worn  
I feel as if I'm through*

"I really am the King of Fuck-Ups," he muttered to himself, pain lacing every word.

"No, you're not. You're just very good at making mistakes."

Boyd heard the soft voice at the same time he felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder, and he looked up to see the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever witnessed. Grace stood next to him, her hair golden in the soft light, her blue eyes shining.

"Grace, I -" Boyd started, his voice croaky, but he couldn't get any further. The lump in his throat prevented him from speaking.

Grace caressed his cheek with her other hand. "Oh, Boyd, what am I going to do with you?"

"Put me in a bag and shake me?" he replied.

"Not a bad idea," Grace said, smiling slightly. She urged him forward, and he rested his head against her stomach, his arms automatically going around her.

"I don't know why we were fighting," Boyd stated. "I'm sorry."

"So am I."

"Will you give me another undeserved chance?"

Grace stroked his hair. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't going to give you another chance, Boyd. And it *is* deserved. I saw you pour that whisky away."

Boyd looked up now, his expression both shocked and amused. "You were hiding in the men's toilets?"

Grace glared at him. "No, I was hiding in the corridor. You passed me and didn't see me."

"I can't imagine how I missed you."

"You've had years of practice," she replied dryly.

Boyd winced. "Ouch."

"What was in that letter?"

"It's for the commissioner," Boyd said. "If we can't work together without arguing, then we shouldn't work together any more."

Grace looked shocked and she struggled to escape from his arms. "What do you mean?"

"Sshh, it's okay, Grace," he said soothingly. "It's my resignation."

Grace froze for a moment before holding him tighter. "Oh, Peter, you don't have to do that."

But Boyd nodded. "Yes, I do. You are more important to me than my work."

*Please believe in me*

Grace leant down, put both hands on Boyd's cheeks, and kissed him very firmly. "I love you."

"I love you too. That's why I have to do this."

*'Cause what I need is for you  
To believe in me*

"Okay," Grace said, nodding.

"Thank you, Grace."

She smiled and held her hand out. "Come on. Let's go home."

Boyd stood and smiled back. "Home. I like the sound of that."

FIN


End file.
